


Rustic green

by SloMi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, F/F, Fluff, France (Country), Implied Relationships, Inspired by Poetry, Smoking, lesbian love, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloMi/pseuds/SloMi
Summary: Paris was a peaceful city at night. Many would describe it as the city of love but what people often forgot was the melancholic atmosphere of those who lived lone in their cramped spaces and dusty apartments.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rustic green

**It was almost 10 past 3 AM but the summer sun still lit up the cloudy sky in beautiful oranges and pinks. The humid air was breathed in with each deep inhale of her cigar as she leant against the old rustic green metallic fence of her balcony.**

Paris was a peaceful city at night. Many would describe it as the city of love but what people often forgot was the melancholic atmosphere of those who lived lone in their cramped spaces and dusty apartments.

Aurora was one of those people. She took her life with a hint of pessimism. She wouldn't take her life for granted. The dull days on her balcony, alone and loveless. That's who Aurora was.

The usually lively city was silent with the exception of birdsong and the sound of waves from the canals running through the city. The occational car or moped driving by. She dwelled in the silence. Her eyes closed and senses open to impressions. The chilly night air was biting at her exposed arms.

It was late and she was tired, but she could not sleep. It was not until the soft touch of warm arms that wrapped around her slender figure that she relaxed. The soft kisses on her shoulder and neck brought her back to now. Her strong arms around her body. The gentle touch of her lips against her bare shoulder and the sensation of her nose dragging along her skin, breathing every bit of her in.

The scent of cigarettes still lingering on her breath as lips met lips. Maybe in a different time, this time, she would not be alone. She could have the love that she had longed for on cold summer nights like these. That velvet voice who secured a place in her head. "Come back to bed." It was all that she needed and more.

The humid air was breathed in with each deep inhale of her lover as she left the old rustic green metallic fence of her balcony to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! It's short but it was something i came up with while listening to Memory from Cats. :')   
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
